Harry Potter and the Corrupted Ward
by Joe103
Summary: The people in the magical world are not all they could be. After an averted catastrophe Harry grows up to be all he can be. Follow Harry and friends as they discover magic, nature, the universe and more.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that you might recognize.

* * *

We find our self in the air above a lush green forest. A big black scaled dragon flying towards the setting sun with a man sitting on its back could be seen over it.

The man looking like he was in his forties had a content smile on his face as he watched the wide mountain range to the north of them glistening in the evening sunlight. The dragon had its eyes closed as it enjoyed the winds flowing over its face and under its wings, gliding through the sky.

The man suddenly looked to the south where one of his dwellings resided and a deep frown found its way to the man's face. His eyes gained a sharp glint and with a serious tone he spoke to his friend, the dragon. "Sapane, I will have to leave you on your own to enjoy the setting sun today. I just became aware of a situation that needs my immediate attention."

'Be well, my friend' the voice of the dragon rumbled through the man's mind in answer.

"Have a good flight" the man answered in goodbye and rose from the dragons back into the air, stopping in midair and looking at his friend flying off into the distance. Turning his gaze southwards again he appeared a moment later in his dwelling without any indication that he had done anything to get there. The room he appeared in was beneath his home and was completely round, like it was the inside of a big globe. The man floated in midair right at the center of said room and with thoughts alone directed the room to display him something. Lightening up, the room began to show him pictures and numbers of many different locations. None of them seemed to be the source of the warning he felt.

Frowning he thought 'If the warning doesn't come from the control room it can only come from one other place ...'

Preparing himself for the trip through the boundaries of worlds he concentrated on his destination and with a ripple in the space he just occupied the man disappeared from the control room once more. With his departure the lightened walls of the room grew dark and silent again.

In another universe, hidden from everybody but said man, he appeared in a similar spherical room like the one he just left. This room was located right in the middle of the only moon of a planet which held the only sentient life in this universe. This planet was called Earth and was once the home of our mystery man and long ago where he was born on.

The room quickly filled him in on the reason a warning signal was sent to him. This room was left behind by the man himself to monitor the planet and to detect any kind of danger to Earth which would destroy it or a very large portion of its population. Be it the breaching of his protection on this universe which hid it from everybody but himself or a danger originating from within.

The room showed him that a very large percentage of the imminent future possibilities of this world predicted the complete destruction of the planet and maybe even more than that. The source of said destruction would be magical in nature and would originate from a village in western England called Godric's Hollow. It is populated mostly by non magical humans but also many magical ones.

However the room was not able to ascertain the exact cause or the exact location within the village of the possible destructive event. However a five minute timeframe was calculated by the room when the magical explosion would take place. It will, or rather would without intervention, happen in about 30 minutes.

Having received all the information his observation room was able to give him the man made himself invisible and intangible and hidden from Earth's magics. Once he was certain that nobody and nothing would be able to sense him he disappeared from the inside of the moon and a moment later appeared with a slight ripple in the air in the center of Godric's Hollow.

As it was quite late and dark outside most people were in their home getting ready for sleep. One of the things our mystery man was certain of, was that the destruction was going to be magical in nature, so he concentrated his senses to find all the people with magic in the village. The next hint to find his target was that his observation room was unable to find the exact location he was searching for. This in itself was a strong indication that whatever would cause the destruction was behind very strong and complex wards.

Concentrating his senses on finding souls which have access to magic he followed all the soul anchors he could find to their connected bodies. Most of those people were easy to locate, some took a little more effort to find as they were behind some wards, but they were still easy enough to locate, indicating that they were not his target.

Once he was nearly done only three soul anchors remained to be followed to their bodies. That he chose to locate them last was already a strong indicator of the presence of powerful wards. The next was that he was unable to find them with his senses following the connection between soul and body.

Searching the location where the anchors of those three souls disappeared, he found himself on the street between the garden gates of two houses. Focusing all his senses on his surroundings he quickly found out that space was uneven between the two houses in front of him, like someone had cut out a piece and let the surrounding space snap together. That was interestingly enough similar to a way he sometimes chose to hide himself.

Reaching out with his mind outside of normal space and following the soul anchors of the three people inside the house he found himself blocked by a protective shield of some kind of soul magic. This magic seemed to scan his mind for something. He concluded that it was searching for some kind of key for the wards.

'Interesting ...' the man thought and also had a theory how to break though the ward which he stood before. At first it seemed the ward cut out a piece of space to hide it, but it may be that it is simply hidden by this soul magic. 'If that is so then I am standing directly before the house, but am incapable of sensing it.' He suspected that he wouldn't even have come as far as he had without the protection he had in place against the planets magics.

After thinking about it the man raised his hand and with a thought created space right in front of himself which was not connected to the normal space around him. After he created this artificial space he transported himself inside it. Outside everything looked exactly the same but inside the created space you could look to the left and right and see the street stop at one side and continue without interruption on the other. The man on the other hand was in the in-between that he just created. Going down the corridor of nothingness he suddenly could see to his left and right the garden and house which were hidden from him moments ago.

Disappearing from his corridor he appeared in the garden without even a ripple in the air this time. He need not be seen until whatever would threaten this world starts to happen. The temporally created space corridor was already shrinking and would soon be gone completely once more.

Now that he could sense the inside of the ward our mystery man could see and sense a magical family of three. A father, about the age of 20, a mother, about the same age, and a small boy child just over a year old. Other than this family and the wards protecting them from detection nothing overly magical was inside the house, or the garden. Some small trinkets and toys, some safety charms probably to protect the child from his own curiosity and such were present. Nothing that would indicate the potential to destroy the planet, especially with the limited magic this world was able to do.

Checking the time the man had about ten minutes left until the time window of five minutes would start. So far he could not see how the magical explosion was possible. Sure a person with access to magic could be able to do such a thing, he himself would theoretically be able to destroy the planet easily enough, but as said before it shouldn't be possible with the limit placed upon this planets magical people.

With nothing else to do but wait the man approached the house and learned the surname of this family, because it was written on their door. Walking through said door he watched the Potters play with their son in their living room. The boy currently had a stuffed stag in his hands and all three of them had smiles on their faces.

The father was talking to his kid "Hey Harry what do you have there in your hand? You have me in your hand haven't you? You do don't you? ..." while making smiling faces towards his son.

The mother lightly hit the father and said "Don't rile him up to much James, he got to go to bed soon" with a disarming smile on her face.

Listening to the family the still hidden man learned the names of the father and the child. A minute later as the mother stood up with Harry in her arms, ready to go upstairs to put him to sleep, he sensed two magicals appear on the street in front of the hidden house.

One of them was quite a bit more powerful than the other, but still shouldn't be able to come even close to the destructive power it would require to destroy the planet. The Potter's saw or sensed the arrival of the two wizards a few seconds later.

Judging by their reaction, whoever was outside was not an ally. The intent to kill and destroy was leaking into the more powerful wizard's magical aura. Stealing himself to watch what would undoubtly come next our mystery man watched as the intruder was able to walk past the wards and began to cast magic on the entrance door.

James shouted "Lily, take Harry and run! I'll try and hold him off!" towards his wife and brandished his wand towards the door. Lily, the now named mother, ran with Harry already in her arms towards the stairs. Halfway up she tried to do some form of magic with the intent to move somewhere else, but she was blocked by wards which were recently raised by the attacking wizard. With a sound of frustration she continued moving just as the front door was ripped apart.

James fired some magic from his wand at the invader which was seemingly easily blocked. A strong shield appeared around James but it was for naught as with a fast and strong series of spells fired from the invader's wand the shield was pierced and James was struck down, killing him instantly.

In the short time it took for James to fall, Lily and Harry arrived on the first floor in Harry's room. Harry was standing in his crib looking at his mother as she desperately waved her wand at the door and around the room. Whatever magic she attempted to cast was apparently not enough as moments later the invader blasted through the room's door.

With a clear intent the wizard looked at Harry and was about to curse the boy when Lily stepped in his way.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she pleaded to the murderer who's intent was the death of her child.

"Stand aside you silly girl ... stand aside now." the dangerous voice of the man commanded of Lily.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead ..." she pleaded in a last attempt to save her son's life.  
"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy..." she asked of the murder with panicked tears in her eyes.

The monstrous man ignored her plea and struck her down with a green glowing magic, expelling her soul from her body, while laughing at her last scream with a shrill voice.

Turning his eyes on Harry who looked back at the murderer of his parents with innocent and wide eyes he raised his wand once more towards the boy. With a whisper the man threw the curse which had killed the mother just moments before towards the boy.

.

.

While this was happening our mystery man was observing everything with a hard look. The five minute window in which whatever could happen to destroy the Earth started right as the intruder destroyed the children room's door. A second before then the man started to increase his resistance to the flow of time, effectively slowing everything around him down relative to himself. Now he needed all the time he could get to analyze everything as detailed as possible in this house.

He watched as the woman's magic tried to attack the intruder but was held back by the limits placed on this worlds magical people. The child's magic, less restricted because of his age, felt around the room trying to understand what was happening. The intruders magic, wielded with as much control as the limit's on this world's magic allowed him to, pressed against the aura of the mothers magic.

After a short conversation in which Lily clearly intended to safe her son in any way possible the intruder focused some magic through his wand forming a spell which flew towards Lily very fast. The formed intent on the magic was to attack the connection between Lily's body and soul, which would effectively kill her instantly.

Her soul was ejected from her body and all her magic took her last intent and tried as hard as possible to follow that order, which was to protect Harry. Now normally that wouldn't do much, but as the ward which hid this place was still in effect, although barely, the limits placed on this world's magic users was slow to react and the protective magic released at Lily's death was able to latch onto Harry and surround him.

The next event our mystery man observed in slow motion was the same death curse being fired upon Harry. Increasing his resistance to time even more the spell moved very slowly, at least to his eyes, toward the boy. The soul magic with the intent to sever the bond between the body and soul of the boy met the protective magic left behind by Lily's sacrifice, intermingled with Harry's own magic.

Recognizing the intended target the protective magic moved to strengthen Harry's bond between body and soul, just in time as the killing curse struck the boy's forehead. Surprisingly enough the protective magic with the help of Harry's own was able to divert the curse from its target. But just because it couldn't reach its intended target didn't mean that the curse was finished. The soul magic's intent to destroy was still very much alive and tried to attack the closest thing it could reach, Harry's soul. Now a soul is not something easily destroyed but the curse did damage parts very closely tied into the human soul. It only had a split second time to do that damage however as the protective magic was quick to follow the curse and was able to completely divert it away from Harry.

With no other target but its caster to do damage to it was reflected back on a very surprised man as his own curse came flying towards his chest. It not only severed the man's bond between body and soul, which was strangely weak for a human (the soul that is), but actually burned his body to the ground in just a moment before a small magical explosion took out part of the rooms outer wall and ceiling. Surprisingly a part of the evil man's soul came apart and attached itself to Harry. The protective magic was too weak to fend off the foreign soul part but managed to contain it shortly after it touched Harry's soul.

At the same time as the curse was flung back to its caster, Harry became victim to the consequences of the wounds on his own soul. Now as said before, the soul isn't easily damaged and the soul itself didn't suffer any damage. However there are some parts connected to the soul which are necessary to limit the connection between the physical mind and the soul as well as the soul and everything around it. Those parts were indeed destroyed by the curse. This would have huge consequences for Harry in the future, but right now it was very, very dangerous.

As our mystery man was able to sense the exact damage the curse inflicted on Harry his eyes widened as he recognized what exactly would be responsible for the destruction of the planet.

Up to now he was completely puzzled how any of the events there could lead to a magical explosion capable of destroying a planet. However now that he saw the child's mind open to his soul and even further to everything around him it became clear to him.

Making sure that he had the time as events would escalate very quickly now if he was correct about what would happen next he pumped even more power into increasing his resistance to the flow of time. Harry's mind, in the meantime, was able to sense everything around him including our mystery man, much to the man's surprise, without the ability to understand any of the data flooding his mind. His magic began to react to his overwhelmed panicked state and as his mind and soul was open to the universe he was able to draw more and more magical power. Reacting on pure instinct, trying to stop whatever was causing the pain and confusion, his magic began to attack the cause. The only problem was that the cause, to his mind and magic, was everything. He could sense everything around him, the space, the flow of time, the strange and powerful man in the room, the house, the lingering magic in the air, the slowly failing wards, the village with its many people and souls and magic and many more things.

While Harry reacted very fast and the magic to attack everything was building, our mystery man focused his magic around and through the chaotic magic from Harry towards the wounds on the boy's soul, or rather the place where his now destroyed limiters were before. Powering his magic he created an artificial limiter with his will alone and attached it as best as he could, so that Harry wouldn't be able to sense everything anymore. The destroyed limiter between his mind and soul was not the direct cause of the destruction and would probably help the boy more than harm him, so he left that one alone.

Once the artificial limiter was in place the man focused on draining the already gathered magic and simultaneously tried to calm Harry down.

The information overload immediately stopped once the limiter was in place and so Harry's weakened mind was easily calmed by the powerful man.

Sighting in relief, as it was a very close call, the man smiled at the exhausted little boy while continuing to drain the last of Harry's chaotic magic from the area.

"What to do now ..." the man said to no one with a frown on his face, thinking about what he should do next.

The artificial limiter was not a perfect solution, at least not one with which he could leave the boy on his own. His possibilities were limited, as now that the world was safe he wasn't allowed to interfere in it, otherwise his protection on this universe would fail. However the boy had to come with him so that he could monitor the limiter. He couldn't take him with him though as the boy belonged to this world and with the soul fragment of the invader inside his forehead he surely had a role to play in this world.

If both things had to happen, he just had to make both things possible, he thought to himself with a smirk. With a plan forming in his mind he began to execute it.

He started with the hardest part first, the creation of a second Harry who could remain in this world until the real one had enough control to come back. It wouldn't actually be a human that he created, because even though that wasn't impossible wasn't exactly what he needed here. It was more like a very complex magical construct inhibiting an actual human body without a soul. In place of the soul and mind would be the magical construct. Creating the body as an exact copy of Harry was the easy part. Getting the magical construct to behave like the real Harry with intact limiters was the hard part. And making sure nobody would notice with magical scans was also quite difficult.

Now he couldn't take the soul fragment within Harry with him outside this world so he had to either destroy it or move it. As he preferred to not destroy anything if at all possible and because it may prove useful in the future he extracted the soul piece wrapped inside the lingering protective magic from Lily and transferred it towards the clone's forehead where a lightning bolt shaped scar was copied from the original Harry.

All this took our mystery man quite some time but on the outside just a few seconds passed by as he was still maintaining his strong hold on his increased resistance to time.

Once he was finished he switched the two Harrys and took the original in his arms. With that he loosened his hold on his resistance to time, he once again perceived time like everybody else in this world. At the same time he made Harry and himself invisible and intangible again.

Disappearing and reappearing on the street outside once more he saw the neighborhood's people react to the loud and confusing events in the last few minutes, completely unaware that they barely escaped the untimely end of the world.

Thinking things through he thought about what else he needed to do in this world. The threat to the world as a whole was dealt with and with him taking Harry with him it shouldn't be a problem anymore. He covered his tracks so that nobody would notice his involvement, so he was covered on that front.

With nothing else he could do in this world, he prepared himself once more to cross the boundaries between worlds. Thinking about leaving, a mental trigger was activated which was linked to a small device on his body. Following the mental connection he was informed that the device had, as it was supposed to, caught the souls of James and Lily as they were killed.

This artifact, which he made so that he didn't have to pay attention to everything when he was in difficult situations, caught the souls without his active intention to do so and so the protections on this universe were still intact. Now the problem was what he should do with those souls. Normally they would leave this world and move on, after some time, and would be actually dead. He could release his hold on them and let them move on as it were or he could safe them.

He couldn't safe them in this world though as this would interfere with this world without there being a threat to the planet as a whole. If he did that the protection he had placed on this universe so long ago would fail and it would be prone to attack from the outside.

He didn't kill though, he never did, and as releasing the souls would do basically that he couldn't do it.

'Well, the decision is easy then isn't it?' he thought while looking at the boy in his arms.  
'Guess you will have your parents back after all.' he happily thought with a smile on his face.

Preparing once more for the trip to another world he gathered Harry and the souls of his parents securely with him, so they could not be lost, and disappeared from this world once more.

With a ripple in the air he appeared inside his home above the control room where he left from before. Harry was still securely in his arm gazing sleepily up towards him. Looking at an empty corner in his living room our mystery man conjured a crib with just a thought and then striding towards it lay Harry down so he could rest from the ordeal he just went through.

With that taken care of and making sure Harry didn't need his attention for some time he turned his attention to the rest of his living room. With a few hand gestures, which weren't actually necessary, he swept aside the furniture towards two walls where it shrunk slightly and stacked itself together so he had some place to work.

Conjuring two single beds on either side of him he sat down between them upon a chair which appeared out of nowhere. Summoning the souls of James and Lily he concentrated on the souls and began to read them one after the other. He was searching for the makeup of their bodies which they inhabited shortly before they died, which was stored on the soul. He didn't want to accidently revive them in their younger bodies or something after all.

Once he found the information he was looking for in both their souls he spread his arms to his sides with the palms of his hands facing downwards towards the beds. Concentrating on the information he just obtained he let natures energy which he called forth from within himself flow out of his hands. Carefully he grew the bodies of James and Lily with said energy. Slowly the skeletons of Harry's parents appeared before flesh and blood and all the other stuff a body was made out of formed around them. Just as the process was starting to create their skin a blanket appeared above them both to protect their modesty. While that was going on our mystery man used his magic to form a ward around the room so that no fresh souls were called down to inhabit the new, soon to be living, bodies.

Within minutes James and Lily were laying there and, with magic helping, even had a beating heart and were breathing evenly. After their bodies were finished the man carefully guided the souls towards their respective forms. Helping along to strengthen the slowly forming bond between body and soul he made sure the bonds couldn't unravel on their own. While he guided and connected the souls he magically made sure they stayed unconscious. While body and soul were bonded once more their physical mind was still quite empty.

Believe it or not, but the next part was the most difficult one just because the greatest damage could be done there. He had to carefully guide the consciousness which were at the moment just in their souls towards the physical mind. Doing this slowly one after the other he was finished after about ten minutes.

Sighting in relief he gazed upon the still unconscious but alive Potters. It had taken him about twenty minutes total to revive them both. With a smile he turned towards where Harry was and saw the boy gaze back with curious eyes. The boy still looked quite tired but not as much as when they arrived here.

"Hi there Harry, I am sure you are quite confused about what happened." the man said to Harry and he received a curious and a little awed look in return.  
Standing up the man walked towards Harry while saying, "You are probably surprised that you can understand most of what I am saying."  
Receiving a wide look and a small nod in return the man said to Harry while picking him up "You don't have to be afraid about that, that was to be expected and I will explain this to you soon.  
For now let me take you to your parents."

While walking back towards James's and Lily's beds he moved them together and fused the mattresses to form one big one. Laying Harry between his parents and tucking him in he also conjured clothes for James and Lily so that they weren't naked underneath their blankets anymore.

"Your mind may not need sleep anymore Harry but your body still does at the moment so I will make you sleep a bit while your parents are still sleeping as well." the man said to Harry and with a wave of his hand over the boys eyes Harry was instantly asleep between his parents.

* * *

A/N:  
This Story will be about Harry growing up, Hogwarts and his world. Possible sequels could be crossovers with other universes, such as the Stargate universe.

Updates may take time (or not) depending on my available time for writing. The general plot is planned but all the little details are going to develop while I write this.

Rating may change, but it is unlikely.

English is not my first language so I appreciate any error that is pointed out to me. If you have questions, feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer them.

Please leave a review.


End file.
